Feats and challenges in JC3
Feats and challenges are a type of sidemissions in Just Cause 3. .]] Description Race challenges return in Just Cause 3 from the previous games. Completing them in JC3 unlocks Gear Mods. The challenges also have leaderboards that work over the internet. The in-game Rebel drop mentions races in the Windhund 4 info: "Autostraad's Windhund 4 has earned a reputation in Medici's underground racing circuit as a turn-hugging speedster built for Drifting. Top speed 240 km/h." List of challenges and tips for them Air Race These are usual checkpoint races for Planes and helicopters. If the Nitrous Gear Mod has been unlocked, the provided vehicle will have it. You can start a race to get a vehicle with your upgrades and not have to rebel drop it in. Crash Bomb with the bomb is considered to be one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3.]] "Crash bomb" events are where the player is provided with a vehicle that has a Bavarium bomb on its rear end and tasked with driving it to the destination as fast as possible. Along the way, the player has to stay above a specific speed (going below that speed can decrease points) and upon reaching the target the player has to bail out of the vehicle. The vehicle then continues to drive forward until it crashes into the target and explodes. The target is always a group of Medici Military soldiers and a variety of military cars including D.R.M. Stria Facoceros, Stria Obreros, Urga Fura 570s, Weimaraner W3s, and more. Every race you will pass a military Weimaraner W3 at some point. At that point, you will instantly get Heat level 3 and Urga Szturm 63As as well as a Urga Postolka will spawn to chase you. Doing these missions will upgrade the GE-64 explosives. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. 15 gears will be left over. List of events: Tips: *"Laguna Blast" - Once you're through the town, go off road to the right and pass the farm on its left side. Right after that drive over the cliff, down to the beach. Then go straight to the target. **It seems that some kind of game patch has reworked the timings for some events, like this one. There seems to be about 10% less available time, or something, so as a result it does not seem to be possible to get 5 gears from this event. The last gear begins to go away when the player is still about 280 meters from the target. Even when the roads are empty of traffic, it's impossible to get there that fast. *"Mountain Bend Blast" - This is the only difficult one. The first cliff can be used as the first shortcut, but it may take practice to find the best spot. Turn off the cliff too early and you'll risk flipping the van, or just lose time. It may look like you should go left at the gas station and take the barely visible dirt road, but really it's much faster to get there by going right and using the road. The Medici Military will send multiple Weimaraner W3 cars to stop you. Sometimes there may also be an Urga Bkolos 2100. *"Incendiario Blast" - Unlike most other Crash Bomb courses, this one's objective is almost 2km away and the arming speed of the bomb is 75km/h. It's also the first and currently only known occasion you can use an Incendiario without unlocking it in the Rebel Drop. Destruction Frenzy Destroy as many military assets as possible within the time limit. Rapid destruction builds up a multiplier which makes higher scores easier. The timer does not start until the first destruction. After the timer runs out, the event will not end until your multiplier also runs out. Planning your destruction carefully and setting tethers before beginning is advantageous. Gears earned here unlock Grenade Gear Mods. Tip: Some destruction challenges may be completed much easier by rigging chaos objects with tethers before starting the timer. Other challenges, notably the Machine Gun Frenzy, may be significantly easier if a weaponized vehicle intended as a target is hijacked. Land Race These are usual checkpoint races for ground vehicles, just like in JC1 and JC2, but all the provided vehicles have the nitrous Gear Mod (if available). Doing these races will upgrade the land vehicles. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. List of events: Scrapyard Scramble In this event the player has to collect large lumps of Bavarium, using Dimah's "Bavarium attractor". The "Bavarium attractor" is basically a magnet that must be grappled to the provided Urga Szturm 63A (which has the nitro Gear Mod, if available). The "Bavarium attractor" can be turned on and off. The car must then be driven around the event area to collect a large amount of Bavarium chunks. Bavarium must be delivered to a big pit with automatically opening doors at the bottom. The player can make multiple deliveries and starting from the end of the first, the Medici Military sends a few Weimaraner W3 cars after you. Scrapyard scrambles award gears for Tether Gear Mods. Tips: *If the vehicle has a nitro upgrade, don't use it. This event is one where "slow and steady wins the race", because speed will break up the towed pile. *Don't try to make the towed pile of bavarium bigger than the size of a bus (worth around 10000 to 15000 points). The pile swings around and breaks up too easily otherwise. *Avoid driving near any Red Barrels. They can send your Bavarium flying away. If strategically needed, stop, get out and shoot at some barrels to make a safe path, but it's advised to try different driving routes first, because getting out to shoot wastes valuable time. *Ignore the chasing Medici Military Weimaraner W3 cars. They are likely to get blown up during the event anyway and stopping to fight them wastes time. *When completing a delivery, release the "Bavarium attractor" on top of the pit doors. The bavarium chunks might not all always roll down and the Medici Military Weimaraner W3 cars could ram some of it away from the pit. *There's two types of bavarium, normal and quality. A piece of quality bavarium is worth about 5.5x more than a similarly-sized piece of normal bavarium, but quality bavarium is rarer and most of it will be harder to get. *It has been reported that the timer will not start if the player uses a helicopter. This allows the player to collect as many pieces of bavarium as they like. List of events: Sea Race These are usual checkpoint races for boats, just like in JC2, but all the provided vehicles have the nitrous Gear Mod (if available). Doing these races will upgrade the boats. There's no need to get 5 gears in all races to unlock the last upgrade. The Pescespada SS is provided for every race. List of events: Shooting Gallery These take place at shooting ranges. The player is provided with a weapon and tasked with shooting at automatically moving target panels. The provided weapon is removed after the event and the player does not lose any previously held weapons. List of events: Wingsuit Course The first known race type in JC3 is Wingsuit races. In these the player jumps off a helicopter to fly through the middle of a series of circles. The middle of the circle awards 2000 points. The circles are arranged so that the player has a choice of which race route to take. List of events: Wingsuit Wonder Main article: Wingsuit Wonder This takes place at the eDEN Airship (Sky Fortress DLC). In this challenge you see how long you can wingsuit. Most people apparently get around 2-5 minutes. The Bavarium Wingsuit can let the player get up to 20 minutes or more. Some videos on Youtube show people making it an hour or more. Mech Arena Main article: Mech Arena. These appear as a part of the Mech Land Assault DLC and require the use of a Mech. Throughout the challenge, you are tasked with defeating Black Hand forces, with increasing difficulty as you go along. Completing the challenge will unlock more gear mods for the Mech. Boat Invaders These appear as a part of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC and require the use of the eDEN Spark. Throughout the challenge, you are tasked with defeating Black Hand forces, coming in naval vehicles and attack helicopters. Completing the challenge will unlock more Gear Mods for the Eden Spark. Feats In JC3 the player may also be challenged in "feats", or challenge other players. The game monitors a lot of statistics for longest distances traveled, shots fired, vehicles used and many more. Any of these personal records can be used by the player to challenge other players. Trivia *The Bavarium bomb in "Crash bomb" events is an easter egg referencing Back to the Future. The additional rear end placed on a vehicle for the challenge is a homage to the DeLorean time machine (where if driven above 88mph it would time-travel in a loud explosion - called "breaking the time barrier"). The easter egg is most noticeable on a Mugello Quipozza F, as the car and bomb together look quite similar to the DeLorean time machine. *Game developers mentioned in an interview about Just Cause 3 that Rico was a race-car driver before joining The Agency. **This is further proven by Alessia speaking to Rico after delivering a Mugello Farina Duo to Rebel drop, saying "Hey Rico! You used to race one of these before... before you left. I mean." *Some of the races in Just Cause 3 require many gear mod upgrades before they can successfully get 5 gears in every challenge. For example, the "Citate Regata" naval race after liberating Citate Di Ravello will require the "Nitrous II" upgrade in order to get 5 gears. Otherwise, it is impossible. *There is a loophole to all "Destruction Frenzy" challenges in that the provided weapon / vehicle does not have to be used (optional in simple terms). **In several destruction frenzies, a vehicle with Vehicle mounted weapons might spawn at the base which can be used instead of your provided vehicle / weapon. **An example of this is the "FOW Frenzy" at Falco Maxime: Centcom where a CS Navajo spawns and even though the Dionysus PLDS-H can get 5 gears, it is much faster to get 5 gears with the Navajo. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Gameplay